Makorra Week 2013: Lyrical - Young and Beautiful
by MakorraFangirl123
Summary: Makorra Week Day 2 2013, Mako takes Korra on an emergency trip for a special surprise he has planned for her. Lyrical... Song: Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Ray


_~I've seen the world, done it all. _

_Had my cake now. _

_Diamonds, brilliant, _

_and bel air now.~_

"I don't see why you have to take me to the Earth Kingdom in such a rush Mako!", Korra said as she flew threw the air on the sky bison.

"Trust me, it'll be worth it once we get there!", he assured her.

"You know, it's not nice to steal a bison from Tenzin.", Korra told him.

"Oh Tenzin knows.", Mako said with a wink.

"What are you talking about?", she asked.

"Just trust me, have I ever done you wrong?", he said.

"Um...let's see...there was that one time-"

"Ok ok, I get it. But you'll love this. Come on!"

"Is there food?", she asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, plenty, whatever you want!", he said happily.

"I want cake. For some reason I'm craving cake.", she said with a grin.

"Then we'll get you cake.", he chuckled.

She leaned on his shoulder as he guided the sky bison through the air towards the Earth Kingdom. Mako had decided to take Korra on a short notice trip from the southern air temple. It's not that she didn't like surprises, it's that she didn't like to wait forever for them.

"Makoooooo.", she whined a while later.

"Korraaaaaa.", he mimicked back.

"How much longer?"

"I don't know Korra, ask Oogi. He decides how fast we go."

"Oogi, speed your furry ass up. I want cake!", Korra yelled to the beast. The bison only roared back to her as he sped up.

Mako couldn't help but laugh. Because whenever she was happy, he was happy. He took a look over to her, and he really concentrated on her eyes. They were just like two blue glowing diamonds to him. Korra caught him staring after a while.

"Hey city boy, you trying to steer us toward me, or this mystery place?", she asked.

"Sorry, just admiring the view.", he said as kissed her forehead.

_~Hot summer nights, mid July  
When you and I were forever wild  
The crazy days, city lights  
The way you'd play with me like a child~_

As the sky grew darker, they grew closer to destination. Soon, the lights of Republic City came into view.

"Why are you taking us back home?", she asked him.

"Because I wanted to do something special for you. Is there anything wrong with that?", he asked playfully.

"No, it's just that we weren't supposed to come back until tomorrow, and we left all our things at the temple.", she said.

"No, I packed everything. I decided it might be better if you and I had some alone time.", he said.

Suddenly Korra got a mischievous grin on her face.

"Really city boy?", she whispered in his ear. As she kissed his ear lobe, he began to laugh.

"Not _that_ kind of alone time Korra.", he explained.

She pulled back with a pout on her face.

"Well then if we're not doing anything fun, what are we doing here?", she asked.

"Hey, we're gonna do something fun! Just let me land Oogi and I'll show you what we're gonna do.", he assured her.

"Can we get some food first?", she said as she gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, we can have food first,", he said as he put his arm around her shoulder.

As they landed the sky bison on the beach at Air Temple Island, Korra noticed something different. There were no lights on in the windows, indicating no one was there. It wasn't that late in the evening, so how could no one be there?

"Did you tell everyone to evacuate the island or something?", she asked him in a confused tone.

"Um, I guess you could say that.", he said as he came back from the bison's shed.

"Ok, if you're planning something, I want to know what it is, right now.", she said as she crossed her arms at him.

"No Korra, you gotta wait. Airbending is all about patience.", he said playfully.

"Pleasssssssseeeeeeeeee!", she asked as she wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Korra, all I can tell you is first we're getting food. Now do you want something to eat or not?", he asked.

"Fine.", she sighed.

"Do you still want cake?", he asked.

"I think I want noodles now.", she smiled.

"Alright, here we go.", he said before his next move.

"Woah! Hey, what are you doing?!", she said as she was thrown over his shoulder.

"Well, you hate walking, so I thought this might fix it.", he said.

"Yeah, but not like this! Put me down you big dork!", she yelled.

"Alright.", he said as she slid down his shoulder.

"Piggyback will work better.", she said cheerfully.

"Alright,", he laughed.

As Korra jumped onto his back, Mako couldn't help but remember the first time he actually carried her, and he was just so happy that she was safe, and alive. As he heard her laughter through his ears when they walked, he knew as long as she was with him, things would be ok.

_~Will you still love me  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
When I got nothing but my aching soul?~_

As the two ate take out from Narook's, Mako and Korra walked through the streets, admiring the city. But things changed when Korra had noticed a pair of girls coming their way. Once they noticed who it was, the three girls ran straight towards them, but seemed to be heading more towards Mako.

"Well well well, you must be a fire bender cause you are smokin'", one said.

"Uh...thanks?", he said in a confused tone.

Mako could feel the steam coming out of Korra's ears.

"What ya say we catch a mover sometime?", the girl asked.

"Sorry, he has a girlfriend.", Korra said as she interrupted her and looked the girl straight in the eye.

"Oh really? Where is she? Cause it certainly isn't you. I mean, you're pretty and all, but come on! Him?", the girl said.

Mako could not believe a single word that came out of her mouth. If she weren't a lady, Mako would have done far worse things instead of getting a stern look on her face.

"You wanna know where she is? She's right fucking here!", Korra yelled as she earth bent the ground below them, flying them into the air. Mako could only laugh at what the girls' had coming to them. They were lucky Korra didn't fire bent their faces off.

But when Mako had turned around, Korra was gone, and running down the street.

"Korra! Where are you going?! Korra!", Mako asked as he went after her.

Korra ran around a street corner into an alley and burst into tears. Mako came up right behind her and heard her sobbing, and he had no idea why.

"Korra? What's wrong?", he asked her.

"She was right.", she said through tears.

"What? What are you talking about?", he asked.

"I'm not pretty enough for you.", she said wiping her face.

Mako knew Korra was talking about nothing but rubbish now. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and turned her around. Korra looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Korra, I don't think you're pretty.", he said as he lifted her chin. "I think you're the most beautiful person who has ever lived on this planet. No, in this universe."

Korra looked at him in shock. "You're just saying that.", she said.

"Korra, I'm serious.", he said.

Korra looked deep into his eyes. He had that same look he had whenever he talked about his parents, or his days on the street, or when he was interrogating someone.

"But still. I-"

"Korra, those girls are just jealous. Because they'll never be as beautiful as you.", he said as he rubbed his thumb over her cheek bone.

_~I know you will~_

"Really?", she asked with a small smile.

_~I know you will~ _

"Really.", he said as he kissed her forehead.

_~I know that you will~_

"I'll always love you Korra.", he said as their foreheads touched. "Always."

_~Will you still love me_

_when I'm no longer_

_beautiful?~_

"Hey, I know what might make you feel better.", he said.

"What?", she asked.

"You want your surprise?", he asked.

She beamed at him. "Sure."

_~Dear Lord, when I get to heaven,_

_please let me bring my man~_

Mako lead them into the city, towards the lake that Korra came to when she first came to the city. The cherry blossom tree where they sat that one morning, was still there, in more bloom than ever. The moon and stars sparkled in the lakes water as the two stood by it.

"What are we doing here?", she asked.

"Man you're full of questions tonight.", he said with a smirk.

"Well, you're not telling me anything! Come on, what's the surprise?", she urged.

"Alright alright. You remember that tree over there?", he said.

"How could I forget?", she said.

"Take a closer look."

_~Father tell me if you can._

_Oh that grace. Oh that body. _

_Oh that face, makes me wanna party.~_

As Korra approached the tree, she examined it's appearance. It looked like a very normal tree. Except there was always something about it. Everytime she passed it, the was a certain spark. She couldn't explain it, but it was there. But when she looked more closely, she saw something that made her heart skip a beat. Carved into the tree trunk, was,

**"****_Look I really like you and I think we were meant for each other. - Mako."_**

_~He's my sun, _

_he makes me shine _

_like diamonds~_

Korra spun around and looked at him. Her eyes were starting to fill tears of joy. She ran over and jumped into his arms. "You big dork!", she said to him.

"You're the avatar, and I'm an idiot, remember?", he said.

When she returned to her feet, Mako took a step back.

"There's kind of..a part two to the surprise.", he said as he squeezed the velvet box in his pocket

"Part 2?", she said.

"Yeah. Korra, when I first met you, I thought you were one of my brother's crazy fangirls. Then you joined the team, and I realized that you were kind of cool. Then Asami came around, and I thought I had feelings for her. But when I found out you had feelings for me, I thought I had hurt you a lot after saying I didn't. Then I realized that I did have feelings for you. But I didn't want to deal with it until after the war was over. Then Tarrlok captured you, and I was losing my mind. The thought of you being gone, broke me. I just had to find you, and make sure you were ok. Then when I did find you, I swore to myself that wouldn't happen again, as long as I was alive. Then I broke that promise to myself when Amon took your bending. But, even with that happening, I never stopped myself from protecting you. You weren't the same after that, and I wanted to help and protect you, and that's when I realized I love you."

_~When I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
When I got nothing but my aching soul?~_

"Then I did a really stupid thing. I broke up with you. Twice. And, during the time we were apart, I felt like shit, and I didn't know what to do. I thought you stopped loving me, even though I never stopped loving you. Then when I reminded myself of what you said, I ran right back to you and told you everything. I had you back. I finally had you back. And I never want to lose you again."

"Mako.", she gasped.

"And I was thinking,", he said as he slowly pulled the velvet box out of his pocket, "That Mrs. Hat Trick has a nice ring to it."

"Oh my Spirits..", Korra exclaimed.

"Korra, will you marry me?", he said as he got down on one knee.

Korra just stood there in shock, not moving a muscle. There was no emotion in her face.

"Korra? You ok?"

"Shut up."

'What?"

She pulled him up to his feet by the collar.

"Shut up and kiss me."

Once again, she pulled him by the collar and smashed he lips into his. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Mako leaned into the kiss. Once the need for air came, he pulled away. "So, I'll take that as a yes?", he said as he slipped the ring on her finger.

_~I know you will~_

"You betcha Mr. Hat Trick."

_~I know you will~_

He just smiled at her and pulled her into another kiss, and spun her around in his arms.

_~I know that you will~_

_Song By Lana Del Ray_

_Young and Beautiful_


End file.
